toontown_corporate_clashfandomcom-20200213-history
Gag Accuracy and Cog Defense
Accuracy in Toontown Corporate Clash follows the same framework that Toontown Online had, except with slight expansions due to higher cog levels, executive cogs and level 8 gags. This section will explain accuracy calculations and cog defense. Accuracy A gags accuracy is calculated as follows: atkAcc = propAcc + trackExp + tgtDef + bonus "atkAcc" is the value that the total accuracy calculation is stored in. No matter what, atkAcc will always be capped at 95. Meaning no combo will ever have 100% accuracy, unless a Toons hit SOS card is used. PropAcc This value is derived from avPropAcuracy, and is the base accuracy a gag has to begin with. Some gags have propaccuracy that builds over training. TrackExp Track experience is calculated as follows: trackExp = gag level in track - 1 * 10 If the track is Toon-Up, the above result is halved. This is repeated for every gag in a gag track. So if multiple toons use gags from the same track on the same target, the highest TrackExp is used in the attack accuracy calculation for all of them. In order for weak gags to inherit the high gags track experience, they must have the same target. Example: A Toon that has a Big Magnet as their highest gag will have an additional +30 bonus towards the calculation when using it. (Highest gag level (4) - 1)) * 10 = 30. TgtDefense TgtDefense, or Cog Defense is a value that dictates a Cogs "dodge rate". The higher the value, the larger the deduction is to the accuracy calculation. In battles where a gag can target multiple Cogs, the Cog Defense value for the calculation will be used for the highest Cog in the set. Example: If Sound were to be used against a level 13, Level 11 and 2 Level 10s, the Cog Defense value used would be for the level 13. In Corporate Clash, defense caps out at -65 for regular 14s and up. Executive Cogs have a defense of -70 starting at 14 and up. Note: In Toon-Up calculations, Cog Defense always equals 0. Note: Tier 1 cogs use the * value for levels 4 and 5. Note 2: Executive cogs always have TgtDef of a cog level above them. A level 8.exe will have the TgtDef of a regular level 9. Note 3: Due to how Executive Cogs must have a dodge rate of a cog above them, anything above the level 14 defense cap must be higher to follow the rule. This results in Executives at or above Level 14 having 70 defense. Bonus Accuracy In order to receive bonus accuracy, a Toon must accomplish what is known as a PrevHit. In order for a PrevHit to be applied, the following conditions must be met: * The previous attack hit; and * The previous hit was not the same track as the current; and * The previous attack affected the group; or * The current attacked affects the group; or * The current and previous attacks affect the same target Assuming the above conditions are met, PrevHits are calculated like so: 20 * of previous hits to a given cog in the current round Gags such as Megaphone and Bamboo Cane will apply what is commonly known in the community as a "stun", which meets the conditions of the above as long as it hits. This will apply a +20 bonus towards the next gags used. Successful doodle tricks and fires will also contribute to the bonus. Category:The Cogs Category:Prestiged Squirt Category:Combat